User talk:Mojo1970
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Mojo1970! Thanks for your edit to the Pyragon page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 22:42, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Wall Conversations Hey Mojo, I had wanted to see if you wouldn't mind testing the range of an Ultra Tek Snipe if you get one. Mine shoots about 85 ft. and I want to know if it is an anomaly or not. Thanks, Hamburgercat4 (talk) 03:01, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :H-cat, as you probably figured out, I ended up getting an Air Max Tyrant instead of an Ultra Tek Snipe, but since they were both pretty cheap and affordable even for me, I suppose I will eventually get one of those too. When that happens, I will let you know what ranges I get. I just can't promise that this will happen before winter. :Is your 85-ft range too high or too low? :-) :Mojo1970 (talk) 03:23, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I saw (hence the "if"). I am fine with waiting, and I think the 85 ft. range is too high, especially since the box claims 72 feet. Or maybe I'm just used to Hasbro's range claims. :Thank you for helping out, Hamburgercat4 (talk) 00:10, September 17, 2015 (UTC)g ::H-Cat, I did eventually get a Snipe. Just now I did an informal range test in my messy back yard, featuring much overgrown grass, many fallen leaves and annoying spider webs. I fired eight of the Buzz Bee darts from the bundled 8-dart mag and then eight Elite darts from a Nerf 18-dart straight mag. I made a few interesting observations along the way. ::- Neither my 18-dart drum nor my 35-dart drum will connect securely to the Snipe. This is strange, since I thought all Elite darts and mags would be cross-compatible with Snipe. This is turning out to be only partly true. ::EDIT: I see the problem now - the issue is that the mag well goes deeper than in most Nerfs, and the top of the drum intrudes on the left lip of the well. I am quite sure this could be resolved with a band saw, jigsaw or dremel cutter. On the other hand, the 35-dart drum is really meant to save a bit of time during a rapid-fire frenzy, so it's not likely that I would use it with a Snipe. :-) ::- My Snipe seems to fire downward, even when the barrel seems pointed level. So after two or three shots, I compensated with a little elevation. ::- Most of the darts clustered around the 45- to 50-ft mark. The Buzz Bee darts generally dropped off sooner than the Elites. ::- Two of my Elites reached approximately 65 feet. ::Hope this helps in some way. Wanna trade? :-) ::Mojo1970 (talk) 13:10, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Not the spiders! I will say that I have noticed that initially, my Ultra Tek Snipe did not fit 18 dart clips as well. However, after forcing it in a few times (I would figure that this is bad, but I haven't noticed any ill effects), the 18 dart clip fits in. I also angled mine when I shot it, so I will need to test it flat. Sorry if I misled you to thinking that the Snipe would fit 35 dart drums if that is what you had in mind. Also I would love to trade (seroiusly) provided that the cuts to open it are made. Unfortunately though, I probably won't be able to. ::Much thanks, Hamburgercat4 (talk) 03:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::H-Cat, my testing of drums had nothing to do with anything you said; it was purely my own curiosity. But I find it interesting that you had any trouble with an 18-dart straight mag. I had none at all with an 18 or a 12. :::Mojo1970 (talk) 08:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mojo, do you think you can help me out with my new wiki? It's called The Life Hack Wikia? I really want it to be a popular one like the Nerf Wiki. I would really appreciate it! Here's the link. http://the-life-hack.wikia.com/wiki/The_Life_Hack_Wikia -CNdoesGames :I visited that page and it does seem to have potential. How interesting that "life hacks are for lazy people"... I'd contribute, except that I'm too lazy. ;-) :Mojo1970 (talk) 13:13, September 17, 2015 (UTC) impressive Good job for noticing that you are removing so many instances of that, better to be clear on providing step by steps in a logical way. Either way, i'm no longer here ;) no reason to respond to this message either. PS: by the way, I have not edited a single article here since 2013... Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:04, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Naturally, this situation underscores the lasting impact of one's actions long after one's departure. Two years' absence alone does not change that. :Clarity of detail is a noble goal which I endorse; however, methodically repeating a useless instruction ad nauseam is infuriating and serves no useful purpose. :Mojo1970 (talk) 23:33, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :: as expected, you are still overlooking the fact that I did not add that step into said page or to any recent product release. while it was proved over 2 years ago that it was unnecessary, nobody's bothered to start removing the sentence besides you. while i did implement the article layouts policy, that's not been updated in like 5 years not to mention the specific sentence that is annoying you isn't even listed. that is people following the format of older pages. :: with all things considered, I apologize for said inconvience. wish you luck and best of success on this wiki! Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:43, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::If you had no part in the aforementioned useless instruction, then please consider my previous paragraph directed at the guilty party instead. I thought I had accurately determined the person responsible for this exasperation. :::Mojo1970 (talk) 00:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot So, I just got your package. And thanks, buddy. I will never forget what you did for me. And I promise, you can take a print screen of this message, I will pay you as soon as I find someone that can lend me his PayPal account. You're a extremely nice guy. If you need me, just call. I will help ASAP. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 16:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) About talk pages I need to say, dude, your contributions on this place are invaluable. I saw what you said to Flightfur in his talk page. And... you told him how to act wonderfully, without looking like you were punishing him. That type of attitude is beautiful to see. I will say it again. You are a extremely nice guy. Seriously. I am proud of having you here. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 19:54, November 23, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. Maybe I'm just trying to redeem myself for past offenses elsewhere... ha ha. : Mojo1970 (talk) 20:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Weird Business I have to agree with you. The Deploy sucks. But no I never did that. I simply left, and they were all over my butt about it. You can message me on my wiki to continue the conversation if you'd like; I'm pretty sure Jet doesn't like bringing the issue up. (my wiki is displayed as "my website" on my page [[Alpha Trooper CS-12| They ca]][[User talk:ThunderWaves|''ll me '']][[User:ThunderWaves|''Nerfer]][[Hail-fire|101]] 21:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Closing forum threads Well... That makes a lot of sense. I will ask Jetcell. And if she is okay with that, I intend to increase the time from 7 to 12 days. I always like to hear what you have to say, so, if you have something more in mind, just tell me. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 18:57, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, yes. And Merry Christmas for you too! You already know the drill. If you need, call me. I have almost a life debt with you and will do the possible for paying it. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 12:25, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Seeking Sweet Revenge... literally and figuratively. Let me see what I can do ElliottW 04:21, December 28, 2015 (UTC)ElliottW :The best deal on Sweet Revenge at Amazon right now is $30 plus $33 shipping. No Five-by-fives anywhere to be found. Nothing Prime eligible. :I have suspected the Revenge and the 5x5 are related to the HammerShot. Maybe reshelled versions of each other ??? They certainly have a lot of common attributes. :Let me know if you're interested in pursuing something. :signature goes here :-) ::You are correct: Sweet Revenge and Hammershot are mechanical cousins. Not quite identical, but enough that the same cylinders and upgrade springs serve both. ::New-from-store at full retail PLUS shipping is too difficult. Gently used at significant discount will suffice... but you are gratefully dismissed if this is too much trouble. ::Mojo1970 (talk) 00:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) eBay has a used SR currently bidding at $9.95 for 2 more days with $7.50 shipping. There's also a new one for $54 buy-it-now with free shipping. There's also on in Germany for $29.31, but the shipping to north America is $35. I don't know if you're an ebay shopper, but I can auto-bid to whatever limit you had in mind, say $25, and see where that goes. Let me know if you are interested in any of those. --ElliottW 01:08, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Elliott :Thanks again for everything, Elliot. I am in fact a fleaBay shopper, but as I pointed out in the forum, I as a Canadian already face inherent obstacles including higher shipping fees. Any fee savings you might enjoy would surely be negated by the next leg to Canada. :So I think I will put the brakes on for a bit and concentrate on improving and enjoying what I already have. Lord knows I've already put in a good bit of money into this hobby for the past six months. :Mojo1970 (talk) 02:04, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Geographics So where exactly in Canada are you located ? --ElliottW 18:32, January 7, 2016 (UTC) : Postal code begins with E1C... ;-) : Mojo1970 (talk) 19:35, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Gotcha. Well I don't get up that way very often, but I'll send out a shout if I do. First round's on me. :: ElliottW 00:16, January 8, 2016 (UTC) About my FB profile Hey, pal. I am honored. You, a businessman, want to be my friend at Facebook! But I don't see why you would want it. Don't be mad, I really like you, but there is a reason of why I shouldn't accept. Do not be mad at me. I barely use Facebook. That profile is there only because my friends say "oh, you NEED a profile!" and because I like Nerf pages. My social network is Wikia. And we already chat here. You have a lot of important people in your Facebook, and I don't want to pollute it with a profile that is rarely used... ...yes, I am kinda strange sometimes But please, I hope you understand. I love being your friend, I always learn with you here, and I prefer keeping constant contact with you here, rather than in Facebook, which I rarely use. TL;DR I really appreciate it, but let's stick with Wikia, ok? I hope you don't get mad at me. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 00:08, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE:About my FB profile You know what? I don't see why not accepting you, after all. But keep in mind that I rarely post anything at Facebook. Now we are friends in another social media! :) [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 22:18, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, it's really up to you, no problem either way. :-) Personally, I prefer to delay accepting friend requests on Facebook until I get to know the person face-to-face! You are an exception to the rule. :-) :Mojo1970 (talk) 22:21, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Whew, that's all complicated and stuff. Just sayin' dudes; --ElliottW 06:13, January 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Picture of N-Strike Mega Darts I have a picture of an N-Strike Mega Darts. Should I throw that on the Ammunition page ? --ElliottW 01:15, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Uhhhh, not sure? If you mean to contribute to the general Nerf Wiki domain, you could consult administrators Pedroh or Jetcell. :Personally, I'm okay with it. :-) :Mojo1970 (talk) 01:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: On collective nouns : Ah, interesting. I've really only ever seen people say that the word "has" is correct in situations like that, so I wasn't really aware that it was already correct. 'Jet''' Talk • ] 00:45, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Waste blasters Mojo, I saw on your blaster list that you have several blasters marked for disposal. If it's OK, email me at mitchelbg@live.com with a list of of blasters you would ship me for free? I don't like to see blasters got to waste. I will email you with what I want if anything and my address details. I also noticed on Flats talk page that you were getting rid of blasters. Thank you and have a nice day. Nerfdude (talk) 16:42, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Nerfdude Hey Mojo, If you know how to make tables on Wikis, please sign up at buzz-bee-airmax.wikia.com and help out. I will make you a fellow admin. Thanks, Nerfdude (talk) 22:59, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Nerfdude